


【EC】Erik Strikes （一发完）

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is so in love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik完全迷上了Charles。但Charles对他的心意是怎么样的呢？





	【EC】Erik Strikes （一发完）

门铃响了三次，Charles才决定从楼上滚下来去开门。  
按理说，今天是周二，他不会有访客，所以一定是来找他的舍友的。Scott最近不知道在跟什么人鬼混，每次回来都一身烟味，Charles不是很想管闲事。但如果又是Emma的前男友来胡搅蛮缠的话，他是一定会报警的。  
Charles踩着棉拖鞋，懒洋洋地挪动脚步。这么冷的夜晚还愿意在镇子上乱跑，无论是谁都值得敬佩。  
他拉开门，哈欠才打到一半，就看到金棕色头发的男孩双手插兜，拘束地站在廊下，半张脸埋在围巾里。  
“Erik？”Charles没料到来人会是他，一时竟忘了要先打招呼的礼节，“你怎么来了？”  
Erik没有直接回答他，把塑料袋从手腕上解下来，塞到他怀里，“给你的。”  
“什么？”Charles越发迷糊了。他打开来一看，发现里面是他最喜欢的焦糖布朗尼和香草芝士，眼睛一下子就亮了起来，但抬头说话的时候又含了几分责怪的意思，“从你们学校过来要三公里，别告诉我你去了Summertown。外面下雨你还走路过来，疯子。”  
“在公交车站附近的Sainsbury’s顺手买的。”Erik一副无所谓的样子，耸耸肩，“没走多远。”  
“你得停止再这样喂我了。”Charles喜滋滋地把蛋糕抱在怀里，像只仓鼠一样，得了便宜还卖乖，“Raven说我胖了好多，都怪你。”  
“没关系。”Erik伸手去捏他的脸，裂开嘴笑得欠揍，“这样就没人跟我抢了。”  
Charles气呼呼地打掉这人不安分的手，瞪了他一会，末了自己也笑了。他只是咬了咬嘴唇，Erik就立刻凑过来，把他整个人罩住，头埋在他的颈间嗅了嗅，黏人程度堪比邻居家的那只金毛。  
拥抱过后，两人才终于好好地接了个吻。Erik鼻尖上带着的凉意让Charles惊呼一声，罪魁祸首不但不觉得愧疚，还得意地伸了舌头。  
他跟着Charles到厨房去，碍手碍脚地抓住一切机会骚扰人家。Charles一边忙活，还要一边提防他把自己直接扛到餐桌上。  
“你的作业做得怎么样了？”Charles把泡好的热茶放在Erik前面，用手给他梳了梳被雨打湿的头发，“那个设计图？你还为了它错过了Alex的生日派对。”  
“今早交上去了。”Erik现在想到这个，还是会觉得如释重负，“Az和Janos还在赶。你瞧，这就是假期玩太疯的后果。”  
“为你骄傲。”Charles拿他装了咖啡的马克杯同Erik碰了碰，自豪的神情像是Erik给NASA造了艘飞船似的。  
“你听起来像我妈。”Erik皱了皱眉，去拽他的睡袍带子，“我过来不是想跟你讨论作业的。”  
“那你是来干什么的？”Charles顺势靠在Erik身上，玩他那套明知故问的纯情把戏。  
Erik这时候已经得寸进尺地摸到了Charles腰后去，还在他的耳边不怀好意地吹气，“去你房间，然后我就告诉你。”  
“不行。”Charles被弄得好痒，又挣脱不开，只能没怎么用力地推推那人，“十一点我有个视频会议。”  
“都这么晚了？”Erik立刻冷了一张脸，不悦地收紧怀抱，“你就穿这样？”  
“有时差，亲爱的。”Charles讨好地啄了啄他的嘴角，“再说了，我当然会换上体面一点的衣服。那可是今年万灵学院的考官。”  
“所以我们还有一个半小时。”Erik听他说完，看一眼手表，“足够了。”  
“足够什么？”Charles有点不寒而栗，一双蓝眼睛定定地瞧着他。  
Erik没有避开Charles的视线，也从来不打算隐藏自己的欲望。他的手仍然在Charles身上游移，精准地按住睡袍底下的某个部位，揉弄几下，然后慢条斯理地告诉Charles，“我可以干你两次。”

Charles的腰非常灵活。每一次Erik都忍不住顶礼膜拜，更加卖力来让 它的柔韧度展现到极致。事实上，这也是最开始他会注意到Charles的原因。  
他们初次见面是在一个派对上。开学的前一个星期往往是最令人焦头烂额的，假期看不完的书单和新的作业把大部分人折磨得死去活来。教授才不在乎你是不是断胳膊断腿，交不上论文就等着被挂掉吧。  
Erik在Hertford读工程科学，今年才上大一，不参加任何课外社团，连同班同学的名字也没记住几个。他本来打算跟电脑和啤酒一起度过那个周六晚上的，结果刚从图书馆出来，就撞见了住在对门的Azazel。等他反应过来的时候，人已经在开往George Street的出租车上了。  
Hank’s就开在市中心，街边的招牌很显眼，平时总是人满为患，更别提涌入了一大帮疯狂的大学生。Erik独自坐在吧台边，心不在焉地翻着酒水单，任由红头发的DJ用音乐荼毒他的耳朵。他站了起来，环顾四周，决定要趁Azazel不注意偷偷溜掉。  
而Charles就是在这时候出现的。  
严格意义上来说，Charles并没有“出现”。他显然比Erik来得早，看起来已经有点醉了，脸颊熏红，眼睛蓝得不可思议。他带着明亮的笑容，同身边围着的一群女孩说着什么，还在跳Erik从来没见过的舞。  
Erik不是什么艺术家，但他知道眼前的景象有多令人着迷，大概就是有台扬声器在他脑子里用最大音量循环播放“Erik Lehnsherr你他妈就是个gayyyyyy”的那种程度。  
他的心跳的更快了，又或者是不再跳了。Charles只是站在那里，甚至都没有眼神交流，就让他的整个世界天旋地转，只能听见倒吸一口气的声音。  
Erik打消了提前离开的念头，买了一杯苹果酒，鬼使神差地朝Charles的方向走去。  
接下来的三十分钟内具体发生了什么，Erik记不太清了。Charles喝了他的酒，对他说“你不是一个人”，然后他们之间的距离就变得很近很近，温度攀升得有点太快。  
第二天早上他在一间完全陌生的宿舍里醒来，一丝不挂，腰酸背痛，胸口还埋着个毛绒绒的脑袋，地上散落着不止一个撕开的安全套包装。  
这在大学生之间再寻常不过了，Erik告诉自己要冷静。他从床上爬起来，悄无声息地穿好衣服，从床底下找出昨晚被踢飞的球鞋。拉开门的那一刻，他下意识地再看了一眼熟睡中的Charles，突然就愣住了。  
结果就是他不仅留了下来，提供（并享受）了一次口活，还吃了Charles给他做的早餐。煎蛋、蘑菇和煮豆子，外加用微波炉加热的隔夜羊角面包，他一定是疯了才会吃得干干净净。  
但话又说回来，Erik那会根本没空在乎嘴里嚼的是什么东西，他满腹心思都在想着要怎么开口向一夜情对象要电话号码。  
Charles是Nuffield的研究生，比Erik大上三岁。不同于在酒吧时的意气风发，他穿着松松垮垮的毛衣盘腿坐下，毫不避讳地舔沾到黄油的手指，可爱得让人想亲一亲他的脸蛋。  
直到要离开的时候，Erik还是没敢开口。最后还是Charles从后面抓住他的手，不确定地问他，“你想不想要我的电话号码？”  
于是，他们就顺理成章地处在了一种**关系**之中。他们会一起去图书馆和吃晚餐，在酒吧打发课余的时间，偶尔沿着牛津的街道悠闲地散步，喂一喂St.Margaret的鸽子。当然，他们大部分的时间都是在床上度过的。  
Erik以为他的自制力还算良好，但每次Charles用那种软软糯糯的声音喊他“Erikk”，说好的学习之夜就会变成Erik捂住Charles的嘴，在那堆参考书和笔记本上狠狠地操他。  
Charles总是称呼Erik为“我的朋友”，但Erik不想只做他的朋友。因为朋友不会让对方高潮，也不会在对方睡着的时候偷偷说那个L开头的词。

“你今天为什么会过来？”Charles拿了条毛巾丢在Erik身上，躺回到被子里，“以前你都会先给我打电话的。”  
Erik用毛巾胡乱抹了一把，半天过后，才闷闷地说，“我想你。”  
“什么？”Charles没听清，有点担忧地伸手去探他的额头，“你生病了吗？脸好红。”  
“我说我想你。”Erik翻身过来把Charles压住，表情凶狠地宣布，“我做完作业，突然就很想你，所以就过来了。”  
“噢Erik，”Charles被逗笑了，搂住他的脖子，眨眨眼睛说，“有人说过你很可爱吗？”  
“我不可爱。”Erik威胁地顶腰，“我很可怕。”  
“好的，你很可怕。”勇敢的Charles把腿也缠上去，“说真的，你是不是有话想跟我说？”  
“你会读心吗Charles Xavier？”Erik假装镇定，岔开话题。  
“也许哦。”Charles掰过他的脸，认真地看着他，“你知道你什么都可以跟我说的，对吧？”  
事已至此，Erik干脆一鼓作气，“我能约你出去吗？”  
“当然。”Charles奇怪地问，“我们不是一起出去过很多次了吗？”  
“我是说，约会那种，我和你。”Erik抱着必死的决心。他连餐厅都想好了，不用太高档（反正他也付不起），在Ask Italian或者Bella，他们可以点一支Chardonnay，搭配调味饭和烤肉卷。  
“噢。”Charles咕哝了一声，露出了介于害羞和犹豫之间的神情。  
Erik开始冒冷汗了。要是Charles不愿意的话怎么办？假如刚才他哭叫着说“我是你的”还作数，他今晚应该不会把Erik赶到大街上去。  
“你的意思是，你想跟我约会？”Charles花了点时间才重新组织好语言，“为什么？”  
“因为你是我遇见过最好的人。”Erik后悔自己没有好好听莎士比亚作品赏析的那节讲座，不然现在就能写一首十四行诗来赞美Charles，“我想我们之间能有更多。”  
“你不觉得现在跟我求婚太早了吗？”Charles努努嘴，“别想我答应你，你甚至没有戒指。”  
“什么？我不是——”Erik差点把自己的舌头咬断了，“我想追求你。我可以追求你吗？Charles？”  
“但我以为我们已经是情侣关系了？”Charles像看怪物一样看他，“如果我们不是，我为什么要在你感冒的时候照顾你，陪你熬夜画图，带你认识我所有的朋友？”  
“你是说...”Erik简直傻掉了，“所以我和你，我们，你是我男朋友？”  
“天啊，我真不知道你是怎么考上牛津的。”Charles忍无可忍地堵住他的嘴，带着满心快溢出来的喜爱和愉悦。

“Charles，你还好吗？你的脸色看起来很差。”  
屏幕上远在美国的Dr.Groves发现了有什么不对劲的地方，关切地询问道。  
“我只是...有点不舒服...”Charles长吁一口气，调整呼吸，“抱歉，Dr.Groves，今天可以先到这里吗？”  
Dr.Groves点点头，“没问题，反正主要的内容已经说的差不多了，剩下的我会附在邮件里发给你。”  
连接断开后，Charles瘫倒在了椅背里。他上半身的衬衫倒还像模像样，裤子的拉链却早就完全敞开了。  
“我恨你，Erik。”他想夹紧双腿，膝盖却被跪在面前的人按得死死的，只能止不住地颤抖，发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
“不，Charles，”Erik站了起来，用手背擦了擦嘴角，“你爱我。”


End file.
